Maxed Out
by valentinevarrie
Summary: Red visits Nicky's bunk after the events of Season 3, episode 3. Only rated T for language. *I have not finished season 3. Got inspired after 3x03, which led to this one-shot. Reviews and suggestion are always welcome, but please no spoilers. Thank you! :)*
1. Chapter 1

Galina "Red" Reznikov was not a woman to be trifled with. Every girl in Litchfield knew at least that much.

Especially not today.

Red charged into the barracks, giving off an air that would cause the most macho of men to shrink back in fear. The girls gave her wide berth, eyes frantically flickering to each other. Even the guards tensed up and watched as Red stopped at Nicky's bunk.

Feeling a thousand pairs of eyes focused on her every move, Red took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold.

Nothing had been touched. No one dared to move a single item, fearing the wrath of the angry Russian, who promised punishment beyond comprehension.

Red sat at the edge of the cot, taking in the familiar surroundings and a pang of unimaginable grief coursed through her.

Her baby. They took her baby.

Smoothing out the ratty blanket, her hand grazed over a small lump under the mattress. A notebook, maybe?

Red gingerly plucked it out and stared at it. Flipping it open, she both chuckled and inwardly grimaced at its contents.

Nicky, Nicky, Nicky.

Her daughter's scribbling script made the ache inside her worsen, picturing the curly headed woman laid out on the bed, methodically adding entries about her… hobby.

Red tossed the notebook on the cot as she stood, which missed the edge by a narrow margin and landed with a thud on the floor. A small collection of well hidden papers spewed out from within the notebook and Red raised a quizzical eyebrow. Glancing at them, she felt the blood drain from her face and she froze.

These were letters. And they were for her. She carefully put the dated letters in order and began to read:

 _Red,_

 _I found the mother lode. My hands are shaking just thinking about the rush I could get. Or the money! But I won't do it. Me and Boo got a plan. I think it could work._

 _Nicky_

 _Red,_

 _I did something bad. I know you'd be so fucking disappointed in me if you knew. But I moved the stash, took it right out from under Boo's nose. I just couldn't stand to get rid of it. My entire body is shaking, it aches Mom! I want it so fucking bad. This little bag is so close to ripping apart two years of sobriety and for what? But I have never been so tempted. I don't know how much longer I can hold on for. But I wanna make you proud._

 _Nicky_

 _Red,_

 _It's gone! It's fucking gone! Luschek is so pissed at me. That's what he gets for trusting a junkie, he says. We were so close, so damn close. It was gonna be away from me and getting us both cash- and no small amount of it either! The fucking meth heads got a hold of it and now I'm screwed. There goes quick cash, Luschek doesn't trust me anymore (which I really don't give a shit about but still), and I get to see those backwards ass hillbillies walking around high as a kite. Luschek had a seller set up and everything. He's PISSED. He said he's going to try and get it back, so maybe we still have a shot. Either way, you'd still be disappointed in me, but hell, maybe it's a good thing it's gone. It's out of my hair anyhow._

 _Nicky_

 _Red,_

 _Luschek got the shit back. Looks like that plans a go! Finally, finally, it is gone! It's out and away from me and I didn't break. I so wanted to. I thought I was going to. But I didn't. I made it Mom! I did it!_

 _Nicky_

A single tear slid down the Russian's pale face, and a collective gasp of horror resonated throughout the barracks.

Taking out a red pen from amongst Nicky's belongings, she flipped to the first open page and began to write:

 _Nicky,_

 _You fucked up. It happens. Yet there is not one woman in this hellhole who tries as hard as you do. I have felt your struggles, seen your victories, and watched you overcome many obstacles. The path you're on isn't an easy one. The temptation and urge will always be there. But you have come so far from that moment where you fell into my arms sobbing with the pains and despair of withdrawal. But from that moment when I comforted you, I knew in that instant that you were mine- my daughter. The one I never had. Though you didn't come from my womb, you are my child, and I am your mother. I don't believe in coddling or bragging or doling out empty praise- it isn't the Russian way- but you make me so proud. I could not love you more if you were of my blood. The thought of you wasting away in max is enough to make my heart of stone bleed- but don't be afraid, Nicole. Because a mother never forgets her children. A mother never gives up on her children, or abandons them. A mother fights for her child. I'm coming, Nicky. Soon you will be back with me, where you belong._

 _Your mamochka_

Red put the letters back in and laid the notebook on the bed, standing with her back straight as an arrow. Her eyes scanned the still room, taking in the faces of the apprehensive women who watched her with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

She strode out of the room with renewed vigor, mind whirring at her new plan. The grief and pain of watching her baby hauled off to max, thinking she had relapsed, had been replaced with a tidal wave of fury and vengeance.

 _Luschek pays. Pornstache will look like a small child's prank compare to what I will do to him. Luschek. Will. Pay._

"What are you gonna do, Red?" Lorna's broken voice popped up from behind her, and she turned to look into the smaller woman's red-rimmed brown eyes.

"What am I going to do? I'm going to get my daughter back."

And with that, the Russian swept from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Red lay out on her bunk, mind racing a million miles a minute. It has a been a week, seven grueling days since she saw Nicky being dragged out of Litchfield in handcuffs. She felt as if everyday she plotted Luschek's downfall and Nicky's rescue, she was one day too late to save her. She felt her heart constrict, a little pang of fear and fury rolled into one.

 _How could I have let this happen? She knew she could come to me… She knew I'd always be there… How could I let her slip away like that?_

"Red?"

Red felt her eyes roll heavenward at the sound of her bunkmate's voice. Piper was a good girl, a sweet girl, but had far more entitlement than she ought and was a known manipulator. Red was still more than a little hurt over the whole "Your store is doing amazing" fiasco, but has since chosen to give the blond a little slack- not that she was going to tell her that.

"What?"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened. That's not your fault. Nicky's the one…"

Red whipped her head around and glared at Piper, eyes narrowed into intimidating little slits as she hissed, "Nicky did _nothing._ Understand? Nothing!"

Piper stared back, taking a deep breath before continuing, "…Nicky's the one who got blamed, even though every girl in this place swears upside down and sideways she's innocent. That _Luschek_ is the reason for all this mess."

"Nicky did not hide the drugs. Nicky didn't use them either. She stayed strong, the entire time. _Luschek,_ that animal, he's the real culprit. And don't worry, he'll get his."

Piper stayed silent for a moment, staring at the visibly shaken (and furious) red headed Russian.

"It's too bad we can't prove it was him… that should be enough to get Nicky out."

Red stared at Piper curiously. Piper shrugged her shoulders, then laid back down on the miserable excuse for a cot and rolled over to face the wall.

Meanwhile, Red pondered the blond socialite's last sentence: " _It's too bad we can't prove it was him… that should be enough to get Nicky out… It's too bad we can't prove it was him… It's too bad we can't prove…"_

Suddenly a face splitting grin crossed the older woman's face and she chuckled to herself, rolling over the fall into a fitful sleep. Tomorrow begins The Plan. And there will be no mercy.


	3. Chapter 3

"You want me to do _what?_ "

Red's youngest son stared at his mother, incredulity splashed across his face. Red sighed. She figured this wouldn't be an easy sell, but she was determined to see it played out.

"It's very simple. Find the drugs. They're out on the streets. A man named Ford can help; He's a relative of one of the guards here and, rumor has it, has bought from Luschek's dealer. Smuggle it in the way we discussed. And leave the rest to me."

Her son blinked a couple of times before snapping his jaw shut and leaning forward, fingers laced. A seriousness crossed his eyes, making him age, and Red inwardly winced at the change. He was still her son, the last infant she ever carried, and putting him in this dangerous position didn't make her feel at ease. However, she knew his level of skill at evading the law (quite a lot better than hers, admittedly) and she was a desperate woman.

"You are staunchly against drugs. You hate them. This is one woman. One single ex-junkie that you want me to risk getting thrown in federal prison for… What aren't you telling me? Why is this single person worth the risk? And you! You're out in two years! We finally get our mother back after years of seeing you caged like an animal. If you get caught, you will be sent to max with her and you'll probably never get out…"

Her boy's Russian got faster and faster the more he spoke; he was shaken.

Red leaned forward.

"I know this his hard for you to understand. It's hard for me to understand sometimes as well. I've lost a lot of girls. I've had them get out, be transferred, sent to max, and one of them even died. I've felt pain from never seeing these women, with whom you become quite close, ever again. But you get it over it quickly. There are always new people. But seeing Nicky dragged out, the thought of never seeing her again… It was like watching one of you boys in handcuffs. It felt like one of my children being taken away from me. Trust me, I'd rather not risk any of this. I'd rather just forget about her and find someone new here. But I can't. A lioness will risk death to save her cubs, and so will I."

She stared in her boy's eyes, imploring him to understand.

"Well, I always wanted a sister…"

Red reached across the table, giving her son's hands a tight squeeze. Love and gratefulness flooded her system and she smiled back.

"Be careful. Be smart. I can't afford to break out two children…"

He rolled his eyes and a slight grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Aren't I always?"

Red closed the door to the walk-in cooler and pulled out a small plastic bag, one of three identical ones she had cleverly hidden on her person. She stared at it in both disgust and fascination; she never had understood how a small plastic bag and its contents could have the power to destroy lives and turn them upside down.

She was truly a desperate woman to sink this low.

She straightened her back and put back the drugs, walking out of the cooler and continuing on with her job. She had to be careful not to draw any attention to herself, especially not today. She wanted to bring Nicky back and clear her name, not become her bunkmate in Hell.

The minutes dragged on into eternity, and hours passed as slowly as though time had stopped altogether. At long last, she was able to walk out of the kitchen and make her way to the bunks, taking a detour to Nicky's previous hiding place.

Red removed a pair of gloves she had stolen from the kitchen and pulled them on, then removed the grated and put the drug-filled bags inside. Taking quick glances to make sure no one should stumble upon her unusual behavior, she put back the grate and stood. Red peeled off the gloves and headed to the nearest bathroom, flushing the evidence away one at a time.

The plan was in motion. Now came part two.

She had enlisted Piper's help on a need-to-know basis. The blond had readily agreed, out of both her friendship to Nicky and disgust for Luschek.

She walked into the bunk, and Piper was already there. She straightened when Red walked in and a small, mischievous smile brightened up her face. Red took that as a good sign.

"I suppose you had a good day today?" Piper inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Day went as planned. As usual."

"You know, Red, I heard the strangest rumor in electrical today… About there being more drugs in Litchfield. Can you believe it? Luschek seemed quite… intrigued… about this. What a scumbag, listening into women's conversations…" Piper's voice trailed off.

"I take it he has _no idea_ where they are, right?"

"I reckon he has a clue."

"That's unfortunate…"

Red and Piper stared across the bunk at each other, mirroring each others expression of mischief, and enjoyed the rare instance of camaraderie.

 _Blondie has her moments._ Red thought. _She might be a self-entitled, manipulative master liar at times, but her loyalty and heart are in the right place._

"I caught him talking on his cell phone on his way out. Probably to his supplier. Said he was going to 'check it out tomorrow morning.' Strange…"

"Good. That gives me just enough time."

"Anything else I can do?"

"Enjoy the show."


	4. Chapter 4

"Healy, I swear it! That's what's been buzzing around the kitchen and everywhere else too!"

Red widened her eyes, imploringly gazing at Healy and begging him to believe her.

Healy leaned back in his chair, hands folded over his stomach, and regarded her evenly.

"You're telling me that there are still drugs on the premises? That they're still being brought in? These are quite serious accusations, Red, and it will end up…"

"I don't care where it goes. I don't care what happens to whoever is involved. I…"

"And this has _nothing_ to do with Nichols? I know how close you were, Red, but given the circumstances, she got exactly what she deserved. You do the crime, you do the time, which she should've learned the first time."

Red sent Healy a Russian-perfected glare, guaranteed to turn anyone to ice, and spoke through a tight, clenched jaw, "This has _nothing_ to do with Nicky. Especially since Nicky didn't do what she was accused of. My girl has her faults, but she was clean. I'd bet my life on it. Don't believe me? Test her. You won't find anything in her system. And this doesn't have anything to do with her. This is about my other girls. The ones who are detoxing. The ones who have a hard time staying clean. I want that _vile_ substance _away from them._

"I know where it is. And I know when it's being moved. See for yourself."

With that, Red turned on her heels and slammed the door behind her.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Healy sat behind his desk, staring after the fiery Russian redhead. Red Reznikov was many things, including manipulative and often times unforgiving, but "liar" was never one of them. She could lie, and would to save face and the ones she loved, but she wouldn't throw something like this out there if there wasn't any merit.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he grabbed for the phone.

"Yes, sir? Yeah, we have a problem… Apparently our little substance problem didn't disappear with the Nichols girl… Yeah, on damn good authority as far as inmates go… I don't have a name, but I have a time… Yeah, we'll be there… Yes, sir… I'll see you there."

 _Looks like were going on a drug bust,_ Healy thought, as he walked out of the office to speak with a _very_ frustrated Caputo.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 _Where the_ hell _did the rest of the shit come from? Damn you Nichols, you fucking junkie, you just had to keep a fucking stash._

Luschek's mind raced a million miles a minute, as he scurried down the hallway. His brow had broken a sweat and he was nervously watching every corner. He had to get them out of there.

He got on his knees and tugged at the grate, which came off with no difficulty and he tossed it down by his feet. The metal sent a reverberating clang echoing down the barren hallways and he winced. He needed to be more careful.

There they were. Three bags. Three perfect bags that would make him just a little extra cash. He pulled one out, surveying it intently. He felt a pang of guilt course through him, which he quickly drowned out.

He had felt incredibly bad about what he had done to Nichols. She was one of the few inmates he felt at ease with, with her vibrant personality and carefree disposition. He would never admit it, but he missed seeing the wild-haired woman around Litchfield, and he knew others felt it too.

However, it was a matter of survival. May the best man win. Or in this specific case, live. He shrugged off the gnawing bundle of nerves in his stomach; he rationalized that he didn't have another choice.

 _If she had just kept her mouth shut. Going to max wasn't enough, they were starting to look into it because of the "serious accusations," and if they had discovered the truth, I'd be sitting in jail for a whole lot more than silly prison smuggling. I had to do it. I had to do it. I didn't have a choice. But it'll all be over tonight._

"What do you got there, Luschek?"

Luschek jumped a foot in the air and spun around, startled at the sudden appearance of Caputo and what seemed to be every correctional officer in Litchfield. He held out the drugs in front of him, handing the bag to Caputo.

"Got what I believed to be a phony tip about drugs. Thought I'd check it out anyways. I'm glad I did, I was just about to radio you!"

He pulled the other two bags out, which Caputo immediately snatched from him.

"Is that so? Just a snitch telling you about where to find smuggled drugs?"

Luschek shrugged. "Well, yeah. Nichols was a junkie, they tend to have hoarding problems."

Caputo stared at the younger officer, wondering why he didn't just fire the lying little shit.

He knew with every fiber of his being that Luschek was guilty as sin. He had been around the block more than once, and it didn't take a profiler to see that he was sweating profusely, avoiding eye contact, and stumbling over his words. He wished he could pin it on him. It hadn't made him happy to send the quirky, pint-sized daughter of Red Reznikov to max for something he knew she wasn't entirely guilty of. But until something came up that pinned Luschek for his misdoings, his hands were tied.

"Fine. Let's get this cleaned up. Quickly and _quietly."_

Luschek stared after his boss and let up a pent up breath. That was a close one. And after tonight, his problems would be gone. Well, one in particular. After tonight, he will have gotten away with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Red was furious. Actually, "furious" was too weak an adjective to describe the level of rage flowing through the woman's veins, a rage that had ascended straight from the depths of hell to invade her body.

He walked free. He turned it around, and he walked. They came just a split second too early. If they had been just a moment later, they would have witnessed him pocketing the stash and he would have been busted. She'd have her baby back.

She slammed down the lid to the kettle, making every girl in the kitchen jump.

"Reznikov?" One of the new officers walked into the kitchen, looking straight at Red.

"It's Red. What do you want? I'm busy."

"Healy needs to see you. Says it's a family emergency and that he needs to see you right away."

Red felt the blood drain from her face, and she pushed past the officer and headed to Healy's office. She ran every possible scenario through her find, growing more and more frantic, as she thought of the worst.

 _Not my boys, please God, not my boys. Don't let anything have happened to my children._

She could feel her heart beating a frantic rhythm in her chest as she all but ran the familiar hallways to Healy's office.

She yanked open the door so hard it hit the wall with a resounding thud, and she ran to a very anxious Healy, slamming her hands down on the desk.

"Is it my boys? Are my boys okay? Did something happen to my children?"

Healy stood up and closed the door, taking a deep breath before sitting back down.

"Red, sit down."

"I don't need to sit, just tell me _what's happened"_

"I really think you should have a seat, Red."

" _What happened? Is it my children?"_ Red was trembling with the effort not to jump over the desk and throttle the infuriatingly endearing man. By the look on his face and anxiety coating his words, she knew with certainty that something devastating had transpired.

Healy closed his eyes for a brief moment, almost as if sorting out what he wanted to say and how. Red's heart sunk even further.

"Galina…"

"Healy… Please. Please." Her voice was almost imperceptible.

"Red, Nichols was found beaten almost to death in her cell this morning. She is in intensive care and has been put on life support. Due to the extent of her injuries, the doctors find it unlikely that she'll be able to recover. I'm sorry, Red, but she's gone."

Red collapsed into the chair, hand clutched over her heart. She stared at Healy for a second, barely comprehending what was just told to her.

An animalistic, guttural cry erupted from her without warning, shocking them both.

" _Nooo… Not my baby!_ " She wailed, clutching her stomach as though she had been hit. In a way, she had taken a blow that may as well have been physical.

Healy walked from behind the desk and instinctively gathered Red in his arms. He half expected her to push him away and run, but she instead clung to him like a child. He could feel her chest heave as she sobbed, moaning cries of anguish that broke his heart.

He had never known a love for a child. But he could not imagine her grief. The strong, tough as nails, made of steel Galina "Red" Reznikov was a now a broken woman for this brief window of time.

Healy held her there for what seemed like eternity, until she pulled away. Her face was streaked with tears and she angrily wiped them dry, determined to pull together a façade of dignity.

"I have managed to do one thing for you, Red. Congratulations, you are the second inmate at Litchfield to have received furlough. You leave tomorrow morning to say your goodbyes. I just said it was the death of an immediate relative who had recently emigrated from Russia. Go tell Nicky everything you never did."

Red stared at him, a mixture of pain, grief, and gratefulness all fused into one. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and then let go.

"You have no idea what this means to me. I cannot begin to tell you…"

"You don't have to. Go."

Red left the office, and the women of Litchfield stared after her, horror clouding their faces at the sight of her red-rimmed eyes.

The great Red Reznikov had a heart after all, and they only saw it once it had shattered.

Red made it to her bunk after walking in a haze, falling onto the cot unceremoniously. Her mind could not comprehend what had just happened.

She was vaguely aware of Piper entering the bunk and lying down. After a few seconds, she whispered,

"I am so very sorry, Red." Piper's voice broke. "I can't believe it. She was one of the first people I met here at Litchfield. One of the first friends I made. I keep telling myself it's a dream. Lorna is beyond distraught; she's still in with the counselor. I can't imagine the amount of pain you must be feeling right now."

"No, you can't imagine it." Red said simply. "It's a pain I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. She was more than just some junkie who I helped get clean. She was my friend, my confidante, my _child._ She was different. I feel like there's a hole, not in just my heart, but in my very soul."

A tear slid down her face and she rolled to face the wall.

"Will you tell her goodbye from me? From us?"

"I will."

Even though her eyes grew heavy, and emotional exhaustion was taking its toll, Red's mind kept replaying all the moments she had with her Nicky. The tears fell more freely now, and she let them.

Her baby. _Her baby._

She was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for reviews; I live for them! Planning on having a conclusion after eight chapters, which is quite a bit longer than the one shot I had originally submitted! :) As** **always, read and review, this story wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for feedback!**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The ride to the hospital was the longest travel of Red's existence.

She tried to keep her mind at bay, taking in the sights she had been deprived of for so many years, but she couldn't help but keep Nicky at the forefront of her mind. Her heart ached in a way that was indescribable. She hadn't spoken a word since getting into her son's car, and he kept shooting her worried glances as they drove. At one point he had taken her hand and she was grateful for the small act of comfort.

At long last, the big building loomed into view. Her feet felt leaden as she dragged herself to the reception desk, getting her visitor's badge and scaring the hell out of the annoyingly chipper, perky receptionist.

Her son put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed, then took a seat. She was officially on her own now.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she got closer to Nicky's room. Finally, she stood before it and grasped the handle with a shaky hand. She closed her eyes to compose herself, and pushed it open.

Red had to hold onto the wall for support as all the air vacated her lungs. What did they do to her baby?

Nicky's face was unrecognizable from the beautiful one that had charmed even the most hard-hearted of Litchfield residents. Both eyes were swollen shut and the left side of her face was black and blue. Her bottom lip was split and twice its normal size and an enormous cut sliced from her cheekbone to her jaw. Her head was wrapped in bandages, her wild hair haphazardly pulled away from her face and tied. Bruises and deep cuts covered her neck, chest, and arms, and Red was willing to bet everywhere else as well.

"Ma'am?"

Red jumped as a young, serious faced nurse took her elbow and lead her over to a chair right next to Nicky.

"What happened to my baby?" She asked quietly, eyes unable to move from her daughter's brutalized form.

 _Nicky. Nicole, what did they do to you? This is all my fault!_

The nurse stared at Red for a second, then answered, "Ms. Nichols was admitted last night following an attack in the prison. She has suffered from a concussion, multiple fractures and lacerations, a collapsed lung, and internal bleeding. She has yet to regain consciousness."

"So there's hope that…"

"There's always hope to be had."

The nurse sent Red a small smile meant to be reassuring, but her eyes conveyed a sad message that was unmistakable: _But there is really no hope here._

"How much time do I have?"

"At the behest of the family, her life support will be terminated tonight. It's what she would have wanted."

"Can I have a few minutes alone with her?"

"Of course."

Red reached out and picked up Nicky's hand, rubbing small circles over it with her thumb.

"I remember the first time I saw you arrive, crazy hair and trembling with withdrawal. I heard you vomiting and moaning in the bathroom, sobbing out your pain, and I felt this maternal need to reach out to this hurting girl.

" 'You gotta hit rock bottom before you know which direction to go in. Welcome to the floor, kid. It'll be better from now on. And what I'll do to you if you use again will hurt a lot more than this. Remember what I am saying.'

"That's what I said to you. I helped you out of the stall and that's what I said to you. You were so sad and broken, in so much pain. And it hurt me too. I had never felt a pull like that to anyone in the hellhole before. Then you feel into my arms and I comforted you like I would one of my children. It felt like you belonged there.

"And I meant what I said. If you had used again, you would have felt a wrath indescribable to man. Because I would have been that disappointed in you, that _scared_ for you.

Red smiled to herself, lost in thought.

"And I remember when you finally came out of it. You were so pretty, all clean and away from the drugs. You went right up to me and started talking as if we've known each other forever and a day. The difference was remarkable. There was a hidden wittiness and intelligence behind those eyes, and I couldn't have been more impressed.

"I watched you grow in Litchfield. Watched you make friends, watched you blossom. Sobriety was a good look on you! However, I think you gained a confidence you didn't have before. I saw it immediately.

"I remember our first little encounter with Piper Chapman. She insulted my food and the look on your face made the situation almost comical, if I hadn't been so furious! I remember you trying to talk me out of the starving her out, but you gave up. I was so infuriated at her audacity! I realize now that she was trying to fit in and make conversation, but at the time I couldn't see it. We've gotten much closer since then, and I think that's in part to you.

"Lorna misses you. She's married now, Nicky! I know she wanted you there. She loves you and was broken when you got taken to max. Her husband, Vince, he's good for her. He loves her. I think you two would have gotten along after your inevitable measuring contest. They'll have a good life together.

"I always admired your bond with that sweet girl. I know you were in love with her, a mother always knows deep down. You were always there for her, and she knew that. Even as your relationship changed, your bond didn't break. You were good for her, Nicky, and I want you to know that. She wants me to tell you that she misses you and that she loves you. Same goes for Piper, Vause, Jones, and yes, even Boo. We all miss you and love you so so much.

"I looked at you that last day and I knew that something wasn't right. But I never thought for one second that it was _that_ bad of a situation. I failed you, Nicky. I'm your mother and I failed you. I should have watched out for you, I should have been there to see what you were going through. I was so caught up in what was going on in my own life that I didn't have time to see yours.

"I am so sorry Nicky. I love you so much. You're my only daughter. I'm still hoping that this is all a dream, that I'll go by your bunk and see you sleeping there and be reassured. I'm still praying that I'll see your head pop into the kitchen to come talk to me. I would give anything in life to be able to hug you one more time, to hear your voice calling me "mom." What wouldn't I give?

Red's voice broke and the tears fell down her face without shame.

"I promised to love you forever. I just never thought you'd be taking my love to your grave; I always just assumed I'd be taking it to mine."

Nicky's body jerked suddenly, and the heart monitor spiked. Red jumped from the bed, Nicky's body jerking uncontrollably before stilling suddenly. Nurses flooded the room, pushing Red away and towards the door.

"Ma'am you have to leave. Now."

Her son appeared and grasped her elbow, trying to gently pull her out the door. The last thing Red heard as the door swung shut was the dull flat line of the heart monitor.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The entire car ride home was quiet and solemn. Her son gripped the wheel with a white knuckled fist, face pale.

Red felt as though her tear ducts were officially emptied out. Her heart felt heavy and leaden, and a pain that she couldn't begin to describe was emanating throughout her body.

Her baby. Her baby was gone. He took her baby from her.

Her son gently took her hand and squeezed it. She gratefully squeezed back, then went to get out of the car. Back to hell it was. Her son cleared his throat and she turned to face him.

"I talked with the nurse, Mom. She had no visitors save for you. Her mom came in to ask about her prognosis but didn't even go into the room. I can tell you love her. And I know she loved you…" His voice trailed off. "You're gonna be okay, Mom. I'm so sorry."

"Yes, I loved her. She was my daughter. But don't you worry. She will be avenged."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm taking care of this the old-fashioned way."

As she walked up to Litchfield Penitentiary, she formulated a new plan. If it hadn't been for that weak excuse of a correctional office, none of this would have happened. Her Nicky wouldn't be gone.

 _He will pay. Oh, he will pay. An eye for an eye, Luschek. An eye for an eye. I'm coming for you. Say your prayers. I already have._


	7. Chapter 7

The kitchen was empty, save for one very vengeful Red Reznikov. She was physically and emotionally drained, grief sucking the life right out of her body.

And she was furious.

She languidly moved around the kitchen, straightening things on the shelves in a methodical, almost obsessive fashion, waiting for the moment to arrive.

 _An eye for an eye, Luschek. An eye for an eye._

"What did you need, Red?"

Luschek slumped against the doorway, a bored expression clouding his face. A flicker of fear danced across his eyes at Red's intense expression, yet it faded as quickly as it came.

"The light fixture over there has been flickering on and off all day. I think it needs a replacement bulb. I need it changed."

"How many idiots does it take to change a lightbulb in this place? I'll have one of the girls do it."

"Why not do it yourself? You said yourself that they are incompetent. Check it yourself."

Luschek rolled his eyes and grabbed the ladder, setting it down with a much heavier than warranted thud as he trudged up the steps.

 _Stupid fucking commie. Doesn't even know how to change a fucking lightbulb._

"There's nothing wrong with this bu…"

All of a sudden, Luschek let out a shrill scream.

"You're right. There's nothing wrong with the bulb. But be careful of the live wire. Oh, did I forget to mention that?"

His fearful eyes stared into hers, before rolling back into his head. His entire body convulsed, hand still gripping the live wire. A shock sent him falling from the ladder, pulling the fixture down with it.

Red walked over to Luschek and bent down, mere inches from his face.

"That's for Nicky. An eye for an eye, Luschek. You will suffer. You will pay for what you did to my girl."

With that, Red straightened and ran from the room, crying out for help.

"Help us, please! Help! There's been a terrible accident! In the kitchen, you have to help!"

Red led them to the kitchen and watched. She made her body tremble and shake, while on the inside she was as hard as stone.

 _I took care of it Nicky. I couldn't take care of you in the end, but I took care of it now._

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"You've been through quite a shock, Red."

Red was seated in Healy's office, taking in the familiar surroundings that strangely put her slightly at ease.

"I'll be fine, Healy."

"No, you won't. You loved Nicky…"

Red visibly winced at her name, and sadness flowed across her face. Healy felt a sudden pang of guilt at making her relieve this nightmare.

"Yes. Yes, I loved her. She was my daughter. My baby. My one ray of light in this hellhole. And she was taken from me in the most brutal fashion…"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The woman who attacked Nicky has been quite chatty."

Red's spine stiffened immediately and her eyes widened.

"Who?"

"No one we know. However, she has a very interesting connection with our friend Luschek. The woman, one Cora White, was arrested in connection with international drug smuggling ring yet was released by an "alibi" and testimony given by none other than Luschek.

"Ms. White claims that Luschek called in a favor claiming that she owed him a debt. Kill Nichols, pin it on another inmate, and then be sprung out miraculously a few days later. However, Luschek double crossed her, causing her to not only get caught but spend the rest of her life in maximum security prison. She also claimed that he was into some pretty heavy stuff- and she can back it up. She's selling all his dirty little secrets not only to reduce her sentence, but because she's so damn pissed… Hell hath no fury."

Red took this all in. Healy gauged her reaction, taking in the shock and disbelief in her face.

"So he'll go away for a long time…"

"I doubt it. The intensity and duration of the electric shock gave him major burns, as well as permanent heart damage. Also, the fall from the ladder fractured his spine and severed his spinal cord, making him permanently paralyzed from the neck down. No, he won't be going to prison. But he'll be jailed inside his own body, unable to move or be self sufficient at all, for the rest of his days. Karma's a bitch."

Red felt neither guilt nor satisfaction at this news. She felt a sense of apathy, or perhaps like everything had come full circle.

They sat in silence for a moment, taking in the heavy news before Healy cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"Do you want to hear about Nicky's…."

"No." She cut him off. "No, I'd rather not. It's too much right now. Maybe I'll come back after all this fades and we can talk."

He nodded his assent, and Red got up to leave.

"Red, one more thing before you go…"

"What?"

"I want you to promise not to forget when you finally leave this place a week from now."

Red spun around. Her eyes widened in shock and she clapped a hand over her mouth. She blinked furiously and barely choked out a surprised "What?"

"You've been selected for early release. Congratulations, Red. You're going home."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The goodbye was a surprisingly bittersweet one. After all these years of incarceration, Red hadn't realized the extent of the bond she had with these women. She had made on last glorious meal and a dessert (Nicky's favorite) and prepared to leave.

She took in all their faces. While she would never admit it, she'd miss this wonderful ragtag group of misfits.

Finally it was time. She removed the Litchfield uniform and donned casual attire sent by her son and she choked back tears. It had been so long since she'd last worn real clothing. She took a deep breath and stepped out of Litchfield Penitentiary. Her oldest son waited outside his car for her, checking his watch and scanning the lot for her.

She walked up to the car, barely recognizing the man before her as the boy she'd left. They surveyed each other intently, before her son threw his arms around her and sobbed.

"Mamochka. You're back."

She allowed herself to cry then, not holding back the cascade of intense emotion.

She was a free woman.

"Come, mom, we have a surprise for you. At home."

The ride home seemed like eternity, yet Red took in every second of it. Freedom had never felt so real as it did now. Her son slowed down and took a gentle turn into a busy street that was littered with shops. My, how things had grown and changed since she'd left!

"Mom, I need to pick up something. Walk with me?"

The streets were packed with shoppers and families, milling around on this lazy afternoon. Her son suddenly stopped, pulling her from her reverie. A huge grin split his face.

"Welcome home, Mom."

Red gasped.

The shop was beautiful. Glass windows proudly boasted the interior of "Red's Kitchen," translated into intricately painted Cyrillic lettering. They stepped into the shop, and Red felt her eyes glisten.

"What? How did you? I don't understand…"

"The economy went south, as did the neighborhood. When we found this wonderful place, we couldn't pass it up. We knew you'd be coming back, and honestly the shop was a home to us too. It has been positively _thriving_. We wanted it to be a surprise."

Thriving it was. The spacious interior was packed with families eating a variety of classic Russian dishes or crowding the register to pay for their purchases. Her older boys manned the cash registers, and her daughters-in-law hustled taking and making food orders.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Healy sitting at one of the tables, smiling at her.

"Mom, we have one last surprise."

"What more could you possibly have for me?"

"How do you like it, Mom?"

Red felt the blood drain from her face and tears finally fell freely. She spun around and stared in disbelief.

 _Nicky._

"I missed you, Mom."

Nicky's still- blackened eyes welled with tears and she threw arms around Red, burying her face in her neck. Red wrapped her arms around her, holding her close, taking in her familiar scent and being.

Red pulled away, cupping Nicky's face in her hands.

"Nicole Nichols, you have explaining to do!"

Nicky blinked at Red's sudden flash of anger, and then sighed, limping over to the table where Healy sat.

"I watched you die, Nicole. I lost you. I was there. I don't understand…"

Nicky took Red's hand and squeezed.

"What you saw was my heart stopping for a brief moment of time. I have a weak heart as it is. I was resuscitated almost immediately afterwards. I was taken off life support, yet managed to sustain myself. I came to the next day. Miracles, I tell you. I am one hard bitch to kill."

Red stared at Nicky, still unable to comprehend it.

 _My baby. She's here. She's okay. I have all my babies with me._

The line had cleared out and she beckoned her three boys over.

She had never felt so lucky in her life.

"I don't even know what to say. I have all my children around me. We have a thriving business. I have friends…" She shot a sweet grateful glance at Healy. "And I'm home."

Nicky hugged Red, leaning in and whispering, " _We're_ home. We're home, Mom."

And they were.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 **And that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it; I haven't written in quite a while and forgot how much I missed it. Thank for the reviews, they are so helpful!**


End file.
